Dream Me Down To Earth
by LullabyDream
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Lullaby,who is not a big fan of the Justin Bieber,who goes to school.But when Justin catches feelings,how will she cope when she finds hers,too.Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby's POV**

I awoke to the alarm clock ringing on the side of my bed.I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and feet touched the cold ground as I made my way into my bathroom.I started the shower and then walked back out.I walked into my closet and pulled out a white Fitch shirt,black short shorts and,my black and silver gladiator sandals.I walked back into the bathroom and did the rest of my morning routine.

I was nothing name is Lullaby.I'm African American with thick,long black hair that reached down below my waist.I have amber eyes and I'm caramel colored.I am really petite,about 5''0.I have a best friend,named was Puerto Rican with long,curly hair that reaches the middle of her has hazel eyes and is average height,5''4.I use to have another best friend,named was Cacausin with pretty blue eyes and long,curly thick red covered her nose and she was supermodel height,5'' were best friends until Justin Bieber arrived at our school last fall now she doesn't want anything to do with us.

I walked out of room and down the stairs to the kitchen.I kissed my father and mother on the cheek and grabbed an appled and orange juice.I waved goodbye and walked out the door to be greeted by smiled and we walked to the bus had a crush on Caitlin Beadles's little brother,Christian.I was so shocked to hear that about two months ago.

"So have you heard about Justin's concert today at school"she asked me.

"BOOOO!!!He stinks"I said and laughed while she laughed to.

"You are so wrong for that"she said and hugged me.

We walked to school laughing the whole time because I kept saying that I was going to through my shoe at him when he went on stage,and get suspended for the rest of the year and see her next we arrived at school people were crowded around Justin.I looked over there and caught the eyes of Justin.I turned my gaze,but I could still fill his on my back as I walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin's POV

I woke up to my little sister,Jazmin poking me in the eye,while jumping on my stomach.

"What are you doing Chipmunk"I asked as I put her on the side of me.

"Momma told me to come and wake you up, nevwer said how"she said in her cute baby voice.

I laughed and walked her back downstairs and then walked back to my room.I went into my bathroom and started the shower and hopped I got out I put on my boxers and towel dried my hair, then flipped it.I walked into my closet and pulled out a white v-neck shirt,black washed skinny jeans,some electric blue nike shoes,and a electric blue plain hat and walked downstairs.I grabbed a piece of toast and a my mom and my sister on the forehead and walked out to my black Land Rover.

I drove with the radio off thinking about anything andk I got to school,I got out and leaned against my car when my girlfriend Shelby came up and then the rest of the 'popular' crowd came around us.I wasn't paying attention to any of them and then I saw was had long,black hair and she was very had really pretty amber she looked up at me I gasped and stared at looked at my for a few seconds before she averted her gaze and walked into the school.I stared at her the whole way in.

**Lullaby's POV**

I walked into my homeroon class and sat down.I started doodling on a piece of paper until I wrote _I heart Justin Bieber._I immediatly ripped the paper up and threw them into the garbage.I sat back down and layed on my arms.

_What is wrong with me.I do not,will not like Justin Drew !!!!How do I know his Oh_

_**You like him knucklehead**_

_Umm...who are you?_

_**Your Consciens...you named me Carmen when you were 7.**_

_Oh! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CARMEN.I HAVE NEEDED YOU FOR A LONG TIME._

_**I was on vacation.**_

_Oh Ok! Now about this Justin thing._

_**You like him,.period.**_

_I HATE YOU CARMEN!_

_**Oh well!Atleast I'm not talking to myself.**_

I growled and then the bell rand,I met up with Farrah and we walked to First Period.I listened to my ipod all the way there._I think I'm seriously like him._


End file.
